Taker's Last Year
by Ronmione60
Summary: It's The Undertaker's last year. John Cena is the wrested he choose to end his career. His daughter Rose is entering her first year. She loves working with her dad but, falling for John Cena wasn't part of the storyline. John was just trying to follow the storyline but, that wasn't going so well. Add in Sting to the mix and you got a crazy storyline.
1. Chapter 1

John Cena was walking to the locker room thinking about what Paul had said. Mark Callaway wanted him for his last year. It was a shock to John. Sure they have wrestled before but nothing like this. John wasn't that sure of the storyline. He would be involved with the Undertaker's daughter Rose. John didn't even know who she was. Walking along the backstage hallway John ran into a woman. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" said Rose.

Thinking that it was her fault. John looked up as she said that. He saw a girl with short choppy black hair and a nose ring. Her clothes were tore and she looked like an out of place rocker. "No it wasn't your fault. It is mine. I wasn't watching where I was going" said John.

Wow that's John Cena. I knew he was good looking but wow. I can't believe that I am going to be working with him. "Wow your hot" she said aloud with out thinking.

"Sorry I just have a habit of saying what comes to my mind" said Rose.

John nodded like he understood. "It's cool I get that alot. I'm John Cena" said John holding out his hand.

She took it and looked him over. A tee shirt with jeans. _Not bad but I look out of place next to him she_ thought. "Nice to meet you John. I'm Rose Callaway" she said.

So that's Taker's daughter. Ok it is going to be hard but I can do it. She isn't my type but Paul wants me to do it. "Nice to meet you too Rose. So I guess we will be working together" he said.

Paul came up with Shawn and Steve. He was glad that John and Rose was meeting each other. It would make it easier. "Hello John and Rose. I am glad that you have met. Mark should be here soon. So here is the game plan. Taker will take you out with him Rose. John you will come out soon after. I will say about three minutes after" said Paul.

John nodded. "So I take Taker out then what?" asked John.

This was the hard part. "Yes then you take Rose with you. Now Rose you will go with him. No questions asked" said Paul.

Rose smiled. That was the hard part. They had to make it look like she wasn't scared at all. Rose knew she had to handle this well. A lot was riding on it. "Don't worry Rose I will come out. Just focus on me for the most part" said Shawn.

She nodded. At least Shawn would be there. He was supposed to come out to check on Taker while John took Rose. It was all laid out. No speech from Cena jut plain and simple. "Good see you all in five. It will be on after this match" said Paul.

John and Rose walked away. "Shawn do you think they can pull this off?" asked Steve

Shawn wasn't sure but it would all work out in the end he felt. "Not really but John and Taker can do this. It's Rose I'm worried about" said Shawn.

Steve nodded and left. "Next up we have Taker coming out. He has something that he wants to say" said Cole.

"I wonder what it could be? Taker is hardly ever on Raw anymore" said Lawyler.

Soon the match was over. Cody won the match while Ted lost it. Taker was gearing to go out there. It was now or never they had to pull this off. He was scared big time but he couldn't let it show. Undertaker's music hits and he comes out to the ring with a girl the fans didn't know. "I wanted to come out here and say to you all this is my last year. I'm done. It's too much any more. I'm just getting too old. This young lady is my daughter Rose and it's her first year" said Taker but he was cut off

John Cena's music hit. John ran up the ramp and hit Taker with a spear then grabbed Rose and they ran off. No it wasn't three minutes but he had to act now. Shawn ran to check on Taker. "You will pay Cena" said Michaels.

The fans were left wondering what happened. Paul was pissed off. He didn't like what Cena had did but then the crowd started to boo Cena and all was right. He calmed down. "Paul Cena knew what he was doing. Just go with it" said Stephanie.

John and Rose were in a room. "That was great John. So I was thinking we should play this out a little more" said Rose.

John wondered what she meant by that. "Your losing me here Rose" said John.

"Well we could say that we are dating and my dad doesn't like it. You know it would work and if we add in a baby it could build up things" said Rose.

Meanwhile Taker was taken out on a stretcher. By that time Sting was out there taking. "Shawn you see what happened to Taker well that could have been you. If you hadn't said anything to Taker about John and his daughter. I would watch your back if I was you. I'm coming for you" said Sting.

The fans wondered what Sting meant by that. John Cena had a girlfriend. No one knew what to think. Sting dropped the mike and left Shawn just standing there. It was done and Sting had done his job. "Good job Steve. Now we just need to wait" said Taker.

Steve smiled and said "Right we need to step it up though. Like make John and Rose married but it's a secret then she tells you she's pregnant" said Steve.

Taker liked that but it was getting it through Paul first. He had to ok it. But Taker was sure that Paul would be on board. Paul came up to them and said "good job. So what's next guys."

Taker looked at Steve then Steve spoke "what if John and Rose were married or seeing each other and add in a baby."

Paul smiled. He liked it. It would kick things up and the rating would sky rocket. "Good now we just need to tell John and Rose" said Paul.

"Tell us what?" she asked walking up with John.


	2. Chapter 2

They were filled in. John felt things couldn't get any better. Sure he still wasn't sure about this but it would work out. The fans over the next few weeks were buzzing about what had gone down. Now it was time to bring it all to heads. "I was thinking dad. John and I could go out to the ring to tell you then you choke slam Cena" said Rose.

John was listening. He didn't like the sound of that but it could work. "Well Rose that sounds great but I'm the good guy and Cena's not" said Mark.

Rose smiled at her dad. "See dad you would just want to protect your little girl. That's all you would be doing. While he was down you would give a speech dad" said Rose.

Mark smiled back and nodded. John just left the room. It was like he wasn't even there. Rose ran after him. "John wait up. We need to talk about this" Rose said.

John waved her off and replied "you don't need me. Your father and you have it all figured out. I got to get ready."

Rose grabbed John and said "listen here John we work as a team ok. Just because my dad and me are talking doesn't mean you don't have a say. You do John and you should speak up."

John looked at her then replied "your right I'm sorry. It's been a tough week."

It was a tough week so John was going to take it out on them. "John come on a tough week doesn't mean you just walk out like it's our fault we aren't asking you what you want. It works both ways. Now come on back we can talk this through" she replied.

"There is nothing to talk through Rose. It is all laid out" said John letting go of her and walking way.

Rose just stood there. She couldn't believe that he was acting this way. "Tonight should be good. There is something that John and Rose want to tell us plus the Undertaker" said Cole.

"Your right Cole. It is coming up next after this match" said Lawyler.

John sat in his dressing room thinking while watching the match. What they had come up with wasn't bad but John just wondered why he had to take the fall. Why couldn't he take Taker out again. "Hey John" said Steve knocking.

"Hey Steve can I talk to you?" asked John.

Steve sat down and said "sure what about John?"

"I'm all for the storyline for the most part but what I don't get is Mark and Rose" said John.

"Cody Rhodes goes for the win and get's it" said Cole.

Steve smiled at John then looked at the screen. So Cody had won again. "You see Cody is a good Wrestler but not as good as his dad. He keeps winning because they are trying to push him and it's working. So John just go with what ever Mark comes up with. He knows what he is doing" said Steve.

John could live with that. Mark sure knew what he was doing. "Your right Steve. I need to go now. The match is over" said John.

Steve smiled and watched him go. He was glad that John was going to listen to him. John walked by some wrestlers that wished him good luck tonight. Shawn ran up to him and Cena stopped. "Hey John your gonna do good tonight. Don't worry about a thing. Everything will work out" said Shawn.

John sure hoped so. He walked up to Rose and they walked out to the ring. The crowd started to boo once Cena came out. They were still upset about what happened a few weeks ago. Once they got to the ring Taker's music hit. The crowd went wild. He walked to the ring and said "you had something to say so I want to know what it is."

Rose looked at her father but it was Cena that spoke. "Taker I love your daughter very much. We have been seeing each other the last few weeks. A few days ago your daughter told me that she's pregnant. It's mine. When I found out I said we should get married and Rose agreed. So we did."

Taker grabbed Cena by the neck and choke slammed him to the ground. Cena knew what was going to happen next. The crowd went wild. "Cena how could you sleep with my daughter before you were married? I can't believe you didn't tell me Rose that you were with John" Taker said.

Rose back up. She was scared her father looked angry and it wasn't a good thing. In a shaky voice she said "Dad I love love John. He is a good man and we are happy. I don't care what you think."

Taker looked at her real hard. It was hard to be mad at her but he could be mad at Cena. "Rose I love you very much and I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't think John is good for you" said Taker.

He dropped the mike and left the ring. Rose looked at John and tried to help him up. Shawn came out to help but, as he was making his way to the ring he got hit from behind by Sting. "Rose you best watch your back" said Sting.

Rose couldn't believe Sting would do that to Shawn and the crowd was cheering for him. She picked up a mike and spoke into it. "You can tell my father to butt out of my life. It's my life and I'll live it the way I want too."

Rose threw down the mike as Cena started to come too.


End file.
